shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raymond Xerxes
"I could feel it, that monster. I don't understand why I got it, or why it saved my life. It lurks inside me, waiting for the right moment to take over." - Raymond Xerxes Raymond Xerxes(クセルクセス レイモンド Kuserukusesu Reimondo) is the captain of the Ship of Fools Crew that has a rather ominous past. With the brithplace of his birth being unknown, Raymond was once a freelance scientist who dreamed of being as revolutionary, if not more than Dr. Vegapunk. He was currently working on a method to extracting the mysterious powers of the Yami Yami no Mi when a mysterious incident happened. After this incident, Raymond's life was forever changed, forcing him to live the life as a bounty hunter. He couldn't care less, secretly using his bounty money to continue his research. His decision to become a pirate was influenced by none other than the powerful okama and future first mate, Krolowa D. Divino. Having a bounty of 750,000,000 beli on his head, Raymond has developed a fierce and deadly reputation. Appearance Raymond is a very handsome man who has a very tough aura about him. At times he stated that it was all thanks to his "intensive training." He has a very strong, yet appealing build, having a build of a tough athlete. He has long, snow white hair that is styled in an abnormal fashion. Another unusual feature that he seems to possess is having two different colored eyes, one being blood red, while the other being emerald green. Finally, he posesses a cybernetic right arm that is used to channel his dark powers upon a certain activation command. He dons black, long-sleeved blazer with gold trim that is zipped up all the way to his chin, even covering his neck. He also wears black baggy pants that even goes past his ankles. Raymond also wears a waist length red jacket that has an excess amount of buckles. On his feet are red and black winter boots that have two buckles on each boot. He also has black gloves that cover up to his mid forearm with a red jewel on each one. Lastily, he carries a large sword on his waist with two belts supporting it. In his younger days, Raymond was much thinner, but still had a very toned body. He was also much shorter, being 5'9". His hair was straight and short, barely reaching the back of his neck and barely passing his ears. Both of his eyes were also emerald green. Personality Raymond can be described as a very intelligent man who also has a carefree personalilty. He is often laid back, not caring much about the world. This has often earned him the scolding from his more serious crewmates. Raymond pretty much acts like an older brother to the more younger members of the crew, often doing his best to comfort them. He is also opposed to fighting, preffering reason over violence. A humourous fact is that his biggest fear are okamas. Their ways of life had scarred the man during his younger days, thanks to a certain revolutionary. He boldly states that he loves women, and only women. Underneath that intellectual surface lies a man who had experienced the far worst of fates. He has quite a few skeletons in his closet, causing him to go in a daze sometimes. Raymond never really knew what a family was like, with thanks to the death of his parents at a very early age. Overall, Raymond just needs somebody to open up to and to express his emotions comfortly. In battle, Raymond is rather relaxed, fighting with only a portion of his strength. He analyzes the enemy's fighting patterns and strengths, as well as their weaknesses. From then, he will adjust according to that particular fighting style. If they prove to be strong, Raymond will put more effort in as well. There has only been a select few that have ever seen him fighting in full strength, and even a few from that group that had lived. Even after his incident at the age of seventeen, Raymond loves to conduct various experiments. He would even spend three nights straight on writing hypothesises, going through test trials, and even editing his work. At this time, he also dislikes being disturbed, demanding a reason on why they interrupted his studies. History Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Raymond is an accomplished swordsman, knowning his way around his sword. He lacks any professional training however, causing him to be out manuevered by much more experienced swordsman. He fights in a freestyle manner that is more likely branched off of Ittoryu and reverse styles. His slashes are heavy, but damaging if they hit their mark. Raymond usually uses this style in the beginning of a battle, just to test out an opponent's strength. Scythe Master Raymond is like the Mihawk of Scythe combat. He has a deep knowledge of this weapon and can very much use it with peerless mastery. He can perform various techniques, even more with some of his dark powers. It is showcased when he massacures an entire buster call fleet with little effort. Superhuman Strength Raymond's strength is absolutely incredible. He can hurl his opponent a mile with minimum effort. His other incredible feats are being able to punch through the hardest of metals. This amazing feat has been proven even more when he knocked Oars Jr. on his back with just one punch to the face. Superhuman Intelligence Raymond's strongest point. Off the battlefield, Raymond is able to beat most of his crew members at chess effortlessly. He is also aware of devil fruits and their prime weaknesses. He can also has found a way to make Iron in to Gold, or so many believe, through the alchemic properties of Seastone and Seaking urine. He can also decieve many marines just by persuasion. An example of this was when he managed to convince a whole squad of marines that were lead by Admiral Kizaru himself by telling them that the real Death Dealer was a master of disguise. In the battlefield however, he proves to be calculating, observing their fighting patterns, behaviors, and even their future movements. Superhuman Endurance Raymond's endurance is awe-inspiring. He can take various blows that are very much similar to one of Whitebeard's Gura Gura attacks, and continue fighting despite of his injuries. A major example of this was when he took one of Sengoku's Budda fist directly, stating afterwards that only a few bones in his rib cage were broken afterwards. He his stamina is no joke either, for he can fight for up to two three and a half weeks. Another feat for him is that he can withstand hunger for a total of thirteen days before starting to feel weak. Superhuman Agility Raymond's speed is fearsome. While lacking any Rokushiki knowledge or a Devil fruit that enhances speed, He can move rather fast. His speed is equal to that of a soru, often confusing others that it he actually knows it. He can also jump incredible heights, thanks to his incredible leg muscles. He also boasts having incredible reflexes, with a prime example is catching a bullet between his teeth. Haki Raymond has great mastery over this sense, being able to use both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. When it comes to Kenbunshoku Haki, he isn't as developed. He can sense only a thousand meters around and see only four minutes into the future. However, he makes up for this with his incredible mastery of Busoshoku Haki. He can form an invisible, yet very durable suit of weightless armor to protect the full brunt of an attack, as well as enhance the deadly potency of his attacks. Demon Force A malevolent force that has forever changed Raymond. It was said that this force came from an artifact that Raymond and his team of freelance scientists discovered while following a lead. The force itself had fused with the scientist's soul, making him no longer a full human. It had granted him dark powers that even the king of hell himself had possessed. He has a wide variety of techniques that he possesses. But at the same time, he risks losing his sanity and his mind to the same force that resides within him. However, he can also borrow some of it's power to increase his phyical capabilities a hundred fold. Relationships Crew Krolowa D. Divino: (Coming soon) '''Lional Trak: '''Raymond and Lional's relationship is that of a friendly rivalry. While respecting the abilities and capabilities of his crewmate, Raymond has a tendency to try and out due him in certain areas. Of course there are times when they are forced to fight side by side. Despite of this, he challenges the young boy to see how many men one can kill or how much damage can they do before the battle's over. Raymond can be pretty protective of him however, seeing the potential and aspirations he possesses. Overall, while being a rival with him, Raymond repects Lional. However, he hates the fact that he had made a deal to spend one day without researching, which dampers Raymond's oppritunities to make his invention. Allies Red-haired Shanks: Rivals Dracule Mihawk: Galaxy Blade: Friends Family Ghost D. Derek: Derek might have a blood relation to Raymond, but he can't place his finger on it. Of course the two had their fights, usually with Raymond coming out as the victor. He actually takes pride in the rookie's accomplishments, as well as ecouraging him to continue getting stronger. Enemies Blackbeard: The person that is key for his research. In the past Marshall caused him great misery, which furthers his purpose in finding him. He needs to get a sample of his blood, as well as many other types of samples in order to find out how to make the Yami Yami no Mi available to use for military uses. Raymond also wants to kill him, stating that he is "abusing his power and must be stopped." Sengoku: Akainu: Tristain Chirstoph: A Vice Admiral that proves to be of an annoyance to him. While he has respect for his incredible sword skills, Raymond desires to smash his face in and be done with it. He sees great potential within the marine, often giving him advice before leaving. Even though he hates him, Raymond wants Tristain to live his life, if he knows what's good for him. Edwin Locke: Trivia Raymond's appearance, abilites, and part of his personality are inspired by none other than Ragna the Bloodedge, the main protagonist from the BlazBlue series. His Funimation Voice actor is the man behind the voice from DBZ Character Bardock, Sonny Strait. His 4Kids voice actor is David Vincent, who voiced Bleach Villain Grimmjow. His japanese voice actor is Fumihiko Tachiki, the voice behind the Bloodthristy Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Raymond's character type is inspired by Sol Badguy, the main character of Guilty Gear. However there are a few differences. One is that Raymond actually doesn't hide is intellectual mind and does countless experiments. Another difference is that Raymond isn't as brash as Sol, acting like a brother figure when it comes down to it. Raymond's dream is to convert the properties of the Yami Yami no Mi into a weapon in comparison to Dr. Vegapunk's integration of Kizaru's Devil fruit into his pacafistas. Raymond's instrumental theme is Warrior from an Unknown Land by Kenji Yammamoto, the composer of various soundtracks for Dragon Ball Z Budokai. This theme is a reference to his unknown origins. Raymond's Vocal theme is Infinity. This is a reference to his revelation of his true past. (I will add that later) Category:GZero945 Category:SOF Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen Category:Scythe User Category:Scientist Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain